Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system providing communication and feedback between an implement and a client device for makeup application.
Description of the Related Art
While consumers aspire to recreate cosmetic aesthetics on their own face, a lack of formal training often limits the complexity of the techniques that may be attempted. For many, particularly beauty enthusiasts, video tutorials are an accessible and instructive way to discover and leant looks. This experience is flawed, however, requiring the user to manually and iteratively pause, reverse, and resume play during the course of makeup application. The tedium therein is impractical in a high-paced world and, as a result, leaves consumers with few choices for confident experimentation with new looks. To this end, a user-friendly cosmetic application training system has yet to be developed.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.